myspacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Agency
Purpose They claim to be a group for the greater good of the R&P and its clients. Group description The current group description of the Agency reads as follows: We're here to help you. Hire us for all your investigative needs. We will uncover the dirt on every person and conspiracy ever to befall the R&P. We will work for you. Just state your case and we'll give you a quote. We're good at what we do. You won't regret hiring the best detectives available on the internet. Note that we use this group as a public format to display new information publicly. Feel free to post any questions in our forum, or simply to chat or find new information. Not all case files will be displayed publicly as some clients wish to retain privacy. Even those that are displayed may not have all information divulged. What is public and what is private remains a secret between The Agency and its client. Rest assured that your privacy is guaranteed-- we only post information that the client allows us to post. Origin One day, Wayne changed his name to Agent Butterfly, and squarecircle changed his to Agent Squarecircle. The two decided on their special talents in a bloghttp://blog.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=blog.view&friendID=96062860&blogID=152459608, and then decided to make a group. They later recruited Sarah Maree, Jude, Billy and Jesse to aid in their goal. What that goal actually was, is classified. Membership The current members of the Agency are: squarecircle, Wayne, and Batman. Conflicts Too many agents Shrouded in secrecy, but wanting a public face, The Agency created a Myspace profilehttp://www.myspace.com/rpagency. This caused chaos, as people who befriended the profile thought that it made them Agents. Initially, when the group was created and went beyond the original Agents squarecircle and Wayne, the group wanted a public forum to discuss things with other forumers. Squarecircle had the idea of creating an Agency profile rather than a Group. He saw the pros as such: *Profiles are more customizable than Groups. *A profile could be made much prettier and informative than a group. *The comment section, relocated to the middle of the page, would be the forum, rather than a typical group forum. *It was an interesting and unique idea. After creating the profile, squarecircle and others invited many forumers to be "friends" of the profile, so that they could have access to its "forum" (comment section). However, this caused confusion, because when Scottley Crue received the Friend invite, he thought that it had made him an Agent; further, he was one of the first people to receive the invite. Using his photoshop skills, he snipped the elements from the customized Agency avatars and applied them to his own default pic, and made many customized avatars for nearly everyone else on the friend's list of the Agency. This caused mass confusion as everyone who received an avatar thought that they, too, were members of the Agency. When the Agents came to the forum only to discover that nearly all the regs had Agency avatars, they were surprised, and thought that there was some mass prank being played on them as a group. As a result of this, squarecircle created a new Agency avatar format (with a semi-transparent bottom, making it more difficult to copycat) and accused the confused forumers of being imposters (thinking that, indeed, they were). As a way to circumvent forum drama, the Agency became an all-accepting group, and accepted everyone who had had an avatar made as a Cadet of the Agency. Eventually things died down and most people simply left the Agency. Satanikka See the full article for more on this subject. As a mean-spirited prank on Terrorista, squarecircle created a myspace profile called Satanikka with a photoshopped image of Terrorista's child as Satan as its default pic. The Agency as a whole was blamed. See also *Agency Headquarters (current group) *Agency Headquarters (old profile)